


Supergirl's One Battle

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 sentence fiction. Frowning, Supergirl struggled under a hungry creature's claws.





	Supergirl's One Battle

I never created Superman TAS.

Frowning, Supergirl struggled under a hungry creature's claws. Her one battle and most likely her final battle as a helpless Reverend Amos Howell struggled to survive from his injuries.

THE END


End file.
